


Making Cas Smile

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, High School AU, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel, cop John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor's an idiot and now they're all being called into the principals office.. .but what happens when Dean sees Castiel scared and crying?</p>
<p>Short, fluffy ending .. hope you like it.. based on true events in my life*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Cas Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what's legal and not legal in your state... but when I was in High School 10+ years ago, it was illegal to test a minor for anything without consent and presence of a parent. So if this doesn't apply to your school or your state... then I'm sorry.. I'm not giving away Nasa's secrets here .. so remember FIction! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO TAKE ALCOHOL TO SCHOOL!!!!!

Victor fucking Heinrikson! 

Dean could just punch the dumbass in the face, all this because that idiot was trying to be cool.

Victor giggled a little too much for Dean’s taste, so he asked what was going on… that was probably the worst mistake of his life. They were all sitting at their regular table in the cafeteria before their first class, and it was way too friggin early for anything more than a hello. Sam was across from him, Gabriel of course was attached to his left hip, and their adopted sister Jo on the other. Castiel was to Dean’s left and Victor on his right, which was fine but his .. somewhat friend was leaning and swaying against him and he couldn’t ignore it any longer.

“Dude what the hell is wrong with you today?” he said scooting over closer to Cas, in hopes of avoiding the weird shared contact. 

“I’m gonna tell you a secret Dean, since we’re such good friends. I .. shhh I brought something special in my water bottle!” He said with a grin and entirely too loudly. It was easy to smell the alcohol on his breath when he was moving even closer to “whisper.”

Dean backed away even further and shook his head, he tried to stay as far the hell away from the thing as he could. The last thing he needed was more trouble in his life. As the day went on he’d forgotten what his stupid almost friend had done and tried to focus on his work, and what he was supposed to be learning.

It was late afternoon when he got called to the vice principal’s office. He walked in and took his seat as she looked him over. 

“Can you tell me what this is Mr. Winchester?”

Dean looked at the object and tried to take things seriously but it was difficult when she was just pointing to a damn water bottle. 

“It’s uh.. It’s a water bottle?” He asked fighting the smirk that wanted to rise on his face.

“Obviously Mr. Winchester, what I’m asking is what you know about this water bottle.”

“I honestly don’t know man, just that it looks like a water bottle.” 

“Dean, someone brought alcohol to school today and it was hidden inside this bottle, we’ve already tested it although there really wasn’t a need.. you can smell it from here. I’ve been informed by multiple people that the person who brought this was seated at your breakfast table. Now, I need to know what you know about who did this, or who might have drank any of it’s contents.”

“I really wish I could help you but I had homework I didn’t do last night and I was mostly working on it.. I wasn’t paying attention.” he said looking her straight in the eyes.

She sent him back to class

He was pulled out another two times from his favorite class, Auto Shop and he was getting more than just a little frustrated. They hadn’t even wanted anything with him the last time.. he’d just sat there until someone told him he could go. Now here they were again on the intercom calling him to the office.

This time was different though, because when he walked through the entrance, there was a familiar mess of dark hair waiting outside the second door. Castiel was slumped over in a chair his eyes red and swollen as if he’d been crying and Dean saw red. Blood pumped harder through his veins and his skin grew warmer. 

“What are you doing here?”

“They..they called me in.. Dean I think they’re gonna suspend me…”

“Dammit Cas, what did you say?”

“No..thing.. I just said I thought that the bottle was .. Victor’s .. and that nobody else had anything to do with it, and that’s when they asked me if I did because I said nobody else.. and I said no but they made me blow on something and said that I was acting shifty… they called me shifty Dean..said that this could get me suspended or expelled!” Castiel’s eyes started tearing up again and he was pulled into a crushing hug from his friend.

“They aren’t gonna suspend you Cas, I promise.. okay? let me take care of this.”

A few minutes later when Dean was called in to see the chief of police, he was furious. John had been a cop for years, had educated his boys on what was legal for cops to get by with and what wasn’t.. they were informed. Most kids his age didn’t know jack shit about what they could get by with, and the cops were always ready and willing to use that to their advantage.

Dean sat down as calmly as he could and let “Officer Hill” give his big . spiel about how he thought everyone had been pretty honest, this was a serious offense, and he expected the same results from Dean, blah blah blah. The whole time Dean’s anger only flaring further thinking about the gorgeous boy who was outside in tears because this jackhole thought he had the right to scare the living shit out of him. 

“We might have to give you a breathalyzer test in a few minutes, but until then.. why don’t you tell me what you saw.” The cop leaned back and folded his arms as if he could intimidate anyone who wasn’t as sweet and naive as Castiel.

“I’d be more than happy to take that test as soon as you call my father and he gets here.” Dean said with a polite smile, keeping as much anger as he could inside, knowing it would only further his trouble if he didn’t. 

“I’m sorry what?” the cop asked, obviously surprised by the information Dean had access to.

“You.. plan to call my dad and get him here right? I mean you can’t legally give me a breathalyzer test without a parent’s permission and presence.” Dean tacked on with a very small smirk, and considered it a triumph that he wasn’t full on beating the shit out of the guy already.

“I.. uh.. who is your dad?”

“John Winchester.”

“You can go back to class son,” He said with a sorrowful look on his face as if he knew the hell that John Winchester would bring down on him for this.

“Oh no you don't… I have shown you respect despite every instinct in my body, and now you will sit your ass down and show me the same. You are going to go out there, and you’re going to apologize to Castiel Novak. You are going to tell him that he’s done absolutely nothing wrong, that he was instrumental in helping you get to the truth about what happened. Pin a fucking medal on him I don’t care but you go out there and you beg for forgiveness or so help me God I will not only have my father explain to you exactly how wrong this situation has been, but we will bring every lawsuit necessary against you until the state has no option but to relieve you from your duties.. Do I make myself clear.. OFFICER HILL?” 

The sniveling pungent man nodded his head and Dean walked through the door casually, but stopped short at the entrance and watched for the asshole to make good on it. Castiel was soon smiling and thanking the police officer so Dean strolled back to class.

It wasn’t until years later that Castiel would find out about what Dean Winchester did for him that day, as a matter of fact it was pointed out very jokingly at their wedding ceremony. It was the day his husband realized there was nothing in the world more important to him than making Cas smile.


End file.
